Websites pages can generally be separated into distinct functions—displaying content and navigation. Web pages typically have both of these functions on each page and will display content in the main content areas and have navigation options through menus. For example, web pages in e-commerce applications are typically designed for use PC based web browsers having 800×600 or higher screen resolutions. This layout makes sense for desktop browsers since the screens are large enough to display the entire page. However most mobile browsers do not have the width and height of a typical PC monitor, therefore they are unable to display pages as they would appear on a PC browser. One approach to deal with this is to re-organize the page and wrap content around the screen. A second approach often used by the WAP standard is spatially divide a page (usually vertically) into a number of pages and allow users to navigate between each page section to view a page. In a further example, large headers and menus force a user to scroll considerable lengths before reaching content specific to the web page being viewed. An exemplary e-commerce login page designed for a PC-based web browser is shown in FIG. 6 and using conventional techniques the webpage of FIG. 6 is rendered on the display of a mobile communication device in multiple screens as depicted in FIGS. 7(i) to 7(iv).
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the art.